The Guardians
by wolfwarriors
Summary: This is a story about a wolf version of warriors sorry if it has been done I Do not own erin hunter or anything I just like righting. Please read and review Thanks!
1. Prologue

Prologue

The pups and Mudpaw gathered around the elders paws and tails moved about excitedly making the dirt floor of the cave bear. One of the pups a tawny color yapped and a elder wolf raised his tail to silent her. The pup crouched again and looked toward with bright eyes.

"Are you going to tell us a story Leechfur?" The tawny pup yelped.

"If you're quite enough to sit through it." Snapped the grey wolf Leechfur. The elders shifted among the pups and apprentice until they formed a uneven circle around them. They made themselves comfortable and pricked their ears."Now where should I began," Leechfur started then stopped thinking. "Oh yes you wanted to know how the packs were formed. Yes, yes very well. Long ago before twolegs walked the earth it was all forest mountains and rivers. Wolves lived by themselves and hunted the only prey the could catch by themselves...Rabbits. now one rabbit was enough for a wolf to have one meal if they don't share. There were many wolves that however that couldn't catch these rabbits so they would try to steal them." Leechfur spoke on his voice grim. One pup shifted and opened his mouth to say something but another elder bared his teeth and the pup shut his mouth and stared at his paws.

"Many fights broke out among the wolves that lived in the forests and a lot of blood was shed. Guardians who weren't yet guardians died in the fight for life. Pups got in fights by curiosity and mothers were helpless to protect them." A brown elder continued. The pups huddled together together tails twitching and eyes wide in fear.

"Then came the great battle one of the most powerful wolves brought down a deer. All the wolves wanted it and they smelt it from miles away they all gathered where the kill was brought down right by Four Creeks. One mother and father with 3 pups snarled furiously and stalked forward to the kill stated that they needed it because of their growing pups." Leechfur growled in a voice that sounded like a starving mother. The pups scooted toward Leechfur as the gray she-wolf chewed at a flea on her paw. "Be patient while I get the flea out. Great Starpack." Leechfur mumbled irritably. "Okay where was I? Oh yes yes the great battle. Then a bigger male wolf lunged forward and said 'I deserve it I'm stronger and larger than the rest of you!' A fought broke out and soon it became a fight of claws and teeth instead of words. Many many wolves fell."

"How many wolves are many?" One bold pup interrupted. Leechfur growled and looked as if he were about to lunge at the pup. Pups, apprentices, Mothers, pup watchers and guardians all are very respectful to the elders and usually no pup dared to speak up to one.

"More wolves than beetles you've seen in your life!" Leechfur snapped. "Know do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?" Leechfur challenged. All the pups nodded and not one not even the bold one spoke up. "Okay. When the battle was over the remaining wolves were too exhausted to move out of there place except for one. That one was a pup howling for his mother and walking miserably over to where two large bodies and two smaller bodies lay unmoving on the ground. 'Moonpelt, Tornclaw?' the pup said nudging the bodies. neither moved. He let out a wail of pure despair and looked at the remaining wolves who gazed at him with sympathy filled eyes. One of them spoke up a big dark male 'See what we have done. We have made a pup mother and fatherless that isn't fair to the pup I remembered how I felt when my parents died I never thought of it happening to another.' The dark wolf walked to the pup and rested his muzzle on his head. 'You can live and travel with me I will feed you as well as me.' The pup looked taken aback. "Don't you see we can't keep living like this. This is not the way pups shouldn't have to fight for their right to eat. We shouldn't keep traveling we should have territories and hunt the prey there.' All at once the dead wolves spirits started drifting out of them looking furious and the exhausted remaining wolves looked on with terror knowing that if another battle were to break out it would not be won.

The surviving wolves bowed their heads in surrender and the Spirits lifted theirs in a howl. A white spirit stepped forward and snarled furiously. The pup let out a squeal of delight and ran forward to see his mother but the she wolf snarled again. 'Wolves shall never be like this again. She spoke with power and dignity that blew the other wolves away. You shall form 4 packs snowpack, sunpack, waterpack and darkpack. You will have different territories and patrol them dailey. Snowpack you will have the higher territory that flows up from this stream.' The moon colored wolf looked around until she spotted a white she wolf like herself. 'You will lead snowpack your name will be Snowstar and along with the other leaders you will travel to Stargazer and get your nine lives in one moon do not argue. You will hunt and lead with this pack and work together to bring down bigger prey. Pick who you want in your pack but be warned the territory will be very snowy so choose wisely '

The white wolf look around until she spot a big light ginger he wolf. 'You your name will be Sunstar and you will lead sunpack you will have the lower meadow territory where the sun shines through oaks, to get there follow this creek. Also you will get nine lives in one moon when all the leaders travel to stargazer' She finished the other packs with Waterstar a blueish grayish he wolf that lives in a territory with many rivers and Darkstar with a black she wolf that has a heavily wooded area. Sunstar took the bigger powerful fighters, Snowstar took the palest big footed wolves, Waterstar took the sleekest wolves and Darkstar took the dark pelted toned down wolves. All the wolves meet at four creeks every moon to talk and honor the great battle that has brought us all together."


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay hi everyone I just want to say that every wolf in the wolves of snake mountain chapter are a little different the only thing thats different is that Elkpup Creekpup and Snakepup are now aprentices so i'll give you the discription right here**

**Elkpaw: Golden Brown she wolf with white belly and white big paws blue eyes**

**Snakepaw: Black he wolf with blue eyes**

**Creekpup: Brownish white he wolf with black paws**

**The story will follow Elkpaw and maybe others rated T because I'm paranoid.**

Sun shown at the edge of the tunnel to the apprentice den as Elkpaw stalked outbrothers were still sleeping but she had to go on a patrol with her mentor Pinetail and some others. She stretched and her golden fur rippled across her shoulders. She padded of to last nights fresh kill and grabbed a few left over scraps. Elkpaw breathed in the familiar scents of camp the nursery where she was in with her brothers and mothers only a moon ago. It was a deep earth tunnel under the roots of a pine tree surrounded by thorn bushes to keep the pups safe. Then she smelt the guardian den where she would be soon enough it was in a tunnel under a pine too but the entrance had rocks partially covering it to where it only left a small gap. The leaders den where the leader and her mate the deputy slept in a cave under a giant rock The apprentice den that she slept in with her brothers and the other apprentices. The elders den was a cave to at the edge of the camp.

Elkpaw took a few more mouthfuls of elk and padded over to a shady spot by the medicine wolf den where Earthpelt slept and prepared herbs. It was weird to Elkpaw that medicine wolves had to be kept secret from the other packs even though they had them too. The medicine wolves couldn't go to gatherings and no one really understand why its just part of the code. Elkpaw raised her snout and sniffed. She could smell the strong herbs that Earthpelt combined to help you feel better in anyway possible.

"Elkpaw are you in here?" A familiar voice called.

"She already left." Said the grumpy voice of Snakepaw.

"Oh there you are" Pinetail said as he padded over and greeted her. Elkpaw dipped her head respectfully and barked a greeting. "Ready to go on the patrol Moonface and Deerpaw are coming," He motioned to the apprentice den where the dark gray she wolf was crawling in. "if she can wake him." He added a little louder and a growl came from the apprentice den.

"Oh he's always sleeping he'll wake up if you bite his tail." Elkpaw added amusement in her eyes. Once the lazy apprentice woke the patrol gathered Oakshade and Goldenbelly then set off. One by one the squeezed through the tunnel of bushes that surrounded the camp and made it hard to find your way in if you're an enemy. They climbed up a hill and soon they were in the forest. It sparkled with light that shone brightly through the oaks and pines. It was late greenleaf and prey was good so other packs tended to stay out of others territories but wolves still have to patrol every day. As the patrol padded through the thick forest. They passed the famous deer rock an elders tail of a hunting story that a stampede of white tailed deer ran through the forest here and two young guardians were trapped so the hid against the rock and when a couple deer leaped over it the jumped up a grabbed them. They pack had prey for a moon.

_I wonder if I'll be as swift and clever as them. _Elkpaw shrugged and knew there was a long way for her to go. The padded past the only river that ran in their territory. She looked at the swirling blueish black water and shivered at the thought of swimming in it. She had never crossed it because she had never patrolled or seen that side of the packs large territory. Elkpaw sent a silent prayer to the wolves of Starpack that they wouldn't have to. Unfortunately Moonface who led the patrol headed to the shore. The hair on Elkpaw's gold back started to bristle and Pinetail dropped pack.

"It's okay it's not as bad as it looks just kick with your paws like walking." Elkpaw didn't saw anything but just nodded in agreement and swallowed some fear. Moonface took a step back then ran into the hungry water. Moonface was a good swimmer but not anything like the Waterpack wolves that looked like beavers as they swam. Moonface made it to the other side a shook her wet fur that now spiked up in some spots.

"Come on! It's easy I promise. It's just a little cold." Moon face barked encouragement as Deerpaw crossed he got swept a little down stream but made it to the other side safely and sat with his mentor. It was Elkpaws turn. She gulped down fear and padded to the river side. She pricked her ears at the sound of Moonface calling to her but said nothing in return. Staring at the dark blue black water she took a couple steps gasping at the cold tugging at her fur. Elkpaw stared across it seemed a long way away and then she plunged in walking until her paws couldn't touch. She panicked as her head went under and felt the black waves tug at her inviting her to a cold breathless death. She Refused and stroked powerfully until her head hit air and she gulped in a breath. She paddled with her front paws and steered with her back fighting the current so she wouldn't get swept away. Her paws hit pebble and she felt teeth meet her scruff and haul her out.

Once Pinetail crossed they headed upstream toward the Snowpack border. "What can you smell?" Asked Pinetail coming up to walk beside her. Elkpaw raised her snout and took a deep breath.

" I smell snow and wolf mixed together but not on this side of the border so I think they respect our borders today at least oh and I smell..hmm. Elk! Coming from over there can we catch it?" When her mentor didn't answer she added "Please!" She looked at Pinetail with ig blue eyes but he shook his head.

"No we don't have a big enough patrol and we couldn't bring it back because of the river." Elkpaw looked at her paws and scuffled them in the muddy river bank. She hadn't thought of that. _Well how am I supposed to know if i've never been over here!_

Moonface's words broke into her thoughts and she pricked her ears to listen. "I think we should go renew the border just incase Snowpack get any bright ideas." She growled and Deerpaw mocked lunged at her. Moonface just batted him away with her paws. Thats when Elkpaw realized how big he had gotten him and his sister would be Guardians soon along with their foster brother Mudpaw then the only apprentices would be her and her two idiot brothers. Elkpaw shook her drying fur and pushed the thought away like a pesky flea and padded along with the patrol.

When they had renewed the border and crossed the river again the headed for camp. They soon had passed deer rock and Deerpaw boasted about how he would do that one day everyone ignored him as he mocked growled and batted at the air. When the got to camp the senior guardians sunned themselves and growled the news of the day to each other. The elders were telling Ginger eyes two pups the story of deer rock and the two tiny pups boasted disrespectfully of how they would be four times as good until they say their older brother Deerpaw and went to tackle him. For now everything in the camp was peaceful and perfect and this is how Elkpaw wanted it to stay.


End file.
